


Three's Company - 三批拍案惊奇 （上）

by All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom, ChristineStark



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel ANAD
Genre: "A sorcerer's body is a durable machine", 3p, Angry Sex, Bondage, Cheating, Demisexual Doom, Doctor Doom has a Hip Motor (according to official Marvel Encyclopedia), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Extremis at Work, Gentle Sex, Light BDSM, Love Triangle, M/M, Magic, Marathon Sex, Multi, Needy Stephen, Object Penetration, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex God Tony, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, punishment fuck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom/pseuds/All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: 奇异你那么喜欢双飞，不如双飞杜铁？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：  
> 杜铁 / 杜奇异 / 铁奇异 / 杜铁奇  
> 和洛桫老师 (AO3 ID: ChristineStark) 联文一起写的，洛桫老师人间珍宝！请把鲜花和小心心都送给她。

这一定是墨菲斯托妄图动摇他坚定意志的又一出诡计。

维克多·冯·杜姆推开卧室门。他曾把恐惧深植进无数人眼里，今天得到了惊人的报复。当然，你得用皮姆粒子观测器才能勉强瞧出他瞳孔的涨幅。

视线终点是一身薄汗，只穿着杜姆惊叹目光的托尼·斯塔克。——皮肤在情欲氤氲下蒸腾成玫瑰金色，一滴汗从托尼湿漉漉的发梢悄然坠落，爬过皮肤上那些斑斑点点、疏疏密密、时而重叠交错时而被大片留白的咬痕，漫不经心却又仿佛有意为之地滑进丝绒被半遮半掩下，线条优美充满力量的腰线阴影里。——直至昨晚那都还是杜姆的专属领地，供他牢牢掌握，轻轻弯折，翻来覆去，宠爱折磨。

属于他的托尼，一丝不挂地埋在属于他的被褥间，等待着被杜姆俯视着给予所有。这是上天独赐的厚爱，是与生俱来的特权，与统治宇宙的尊荣分置天平两端。

但得有前提——托尼被杜姆独宠，托尼也把所有的爱专给他一人。

所以……

你怎么敢，斯塔克！？

杜姆深吸一口气，和带门离开房间的动作一样平静，若不是双眼逐渐充血，仿佛无事发生。

如果人的记忆也可以像电脑那样独立分区建档，方才杜姆亲眼所见早被他一手消除殆尽。

或者并不：

大手牢牢把住门把，静待眼中赤色退去，绷着的那口呼吸终于吐出——这惊人地花费了他0.03秒——杜姆这才再次推门而入。

“嗨，维克多。”史蒂芬·斯特兰奇的声音失了杜姆熟悉的沉着冷静、淡定从容，嗓音也变得无比沙哑毫无安慰的魔法。短促而略显凌乱的呼吸像要随时消散在这个维度的空气里。总是溢满体贴关怀的灰眸此刻更像需要被体贴关怀，正努力试图找回焦点。

每个至尊法师肩上都扛着一整个维度的责任，但史蒂芬做得如此举重若轻，总让思绪缜密的杜姆忘却他也会有虚弱如斯的时刻。杜姆亲眼所见，也只有两次——一次是为他下地狱救母，拼尽全力、摇摇欲坠却先想着伸手扶他的新任至尊法师；一次是斗界伊始，为世间琐事操碎心的阿戈摩托治安官。恍如隔世的不同身份，却是同样脆弱美丽的外壳，装着同样坚韧温柔的灵魂。

史蒂芬简直像刚刚守护地球大战一场——如果不是他上下起伏毫无章法的胸膛一丝不挂，枕边躺着同样坦诚的托尼的话。

托尼显然对房间主人的归来视若无睹，宣示主权般缠紧枕边人的腰，鼻尖埋进史蒂芬的颈窝，将后者红潮未退、薄汗未消的颈脖变得更湿润糟糕起来。托尼的手更明目张胆地滑进被窝，布料的耸动是淫靡的意味……

这俩该死的顽劣之徒！大胆闯入杜姆领地及时行乐。明明并不钟爱古典音乐，那深陷情色的配合却像和谐的交响。明明主乐章已划上休止符，余音却依旧绕梁。在杜姆不知情的时间里，两人缠绵在他的房间他的床榻，不为人知又明目张胆，肆意张狂翻来覆去地演奏肉欲的乐章。

史蒂芬破碎的喘息重新凝聚，试图组织出言语，却因托尼突然卷土重来的专注，和杜姆居高临下仿能刺穿灵魂的视线这双重刺激下，再次溃散。

托尼唇边挂着胜利者的弧度，好像舌尖、手掌与呼吸都围绕着史蒂芬打转是世上最能令他开心的事儿，唯独挑衅的视线从未离开门口不速之客，哦不，卧室的正牌主人——维克多·冯·杜姆。

要让杜姆承认托尼在床笫之间不仅仅为他所有，难于让他放弃牢牢在握的宇宙统治权。

但托尼确实做到了，以此来再明显不过地挑衅。而且他不是唯一的犯人：至尊法师脸上红晕明显。微微鼓起的轻薄被褥上，刺眼的一点深色随着托尼手指的肆意动作逐渐扩散。所有这一切都是 ** _铁打_** 的呈堂证供。

此刻杜姆卧室里，过剩的多巴胺简直无须借助魔法都肉眼可见。更别提混杂着史蒂芬的汗液、托尼的古龙水、以及焦糖榛子润滑液香甜的空气。杜姆出门前被魔法熨得平坦的床单早就折出了无限皱痕，被子更是不肯被好好摆放：歪歪扭扭地覆盖着两具歪歪扭扭的人体。

托尼一手顺着史蒂芬的脸颊攀上他湿漉漉的短发，以五指理顺后，在史蒂芬额上落一吻，像个无比温柔又有点漫不经心的情人……而被里忙活着的那只手，可就不这么安分体贴了。机械大师灵活精确的手指总是令至尊法师羡慕不已。此刻它们正牢牢把握着法师的命门，沿着每一条坎坷崎岖的经络滑向快乐的终点。

“托尼，别这……”未说出一句完整的话，史蒂芬突然闭嘴，牙齿轻咬进下唇。饱受折磨的他睁大眼睛，迷离的眼神不安地飘向杜姆的方向。

而他的担心纯属多余，杜姆完全没在看他。

与托尼眼神相粘，杜姆骄傲的眉骨因这对现行犯的顶风作案、一唱一和变得更加锋利，嗡动的鼻翼吐出一声不屑冷哼，接着紧抿的薄唇开启：“ ** _滚_** 。”

“在斯塔克大厦……”托尼慢条斯理地把手从被子里抽出来，指了指天花板又指了指地板，晶莹闪亮的手指刺得杜姆又眯了眯眼。“对我说这个字的，小杜杜，你是第一个。”

“滚，趁杜姆仍 ** _允许_** 。”

“维克多……”史蒂芬压下几乎从喉间溢出的呻吟，企图用最平静的声音安抚箭弩拔张的杜姆。明明是好心相劝，却不知随着自己每个字抖落的每一个 ** _不稳定_** 的呼吸都给杜姆的怒火提供了 ** _稳定_** 的氧气源。“我们来你房间，本是为了等你……”

“等我？怎么，史蒂芬，你是想看我把斯塔克操哭在地？还是一个斯塔克满足不了你？你也肖想着求我操哭你？”

“这就是你想多了，我亲爱的小维。”托尼的手臂横过史蒂芬的胸膛，挡在他和杜姆之间。“我们只是找你商量如何修缮圣所。出钱我是没问题，出力就得你那该死的魔法了。谁让你半天不回，屋子里又乏善可陈。”托尼盯着杜姆渐渐染红的棕眸，将自己湿漉漉的指尖靠向嘴边，轻轻一舔。仿佛品尝着奥利奥棉花糖斯特兰奇味冰淇淋一样。

“需要 ** _先_** 修缮的是你，斯塔克。”杜姆一步步走向床边，松了松西装领带……

托尼眨眨眼，他的回答是向杜姆方向送去一个湿漉漉火辣辣的飞吻。

……

…………

………………

托尼被杜姆几乎粗暴地从床上拽起，狠狠压上占据整面墙的衣柜镜面后所发生的一切，史蒂芬不清楚托尼是否曾后悔，但他绝对后悔了——

即使是过尽千帆的至尊法师，也未见过这样的场面，一时间不知该留该走。留吧，徒增尴尬，走吧，又放不下托尼。

即使是见证至尊法师过尽千帆的浮空斗篷，也从地上飘起，左右两下摆卷起掩上斗篷的两根“触角”，活像个不好意思地捂着眼睛的孩子。但与此同时，斗篷的上半部分又微微前倾，暴露了它好奇的内心。

托尼感到整个口腔都要烧起来，自己像要随着口腔内壁整个融化。银灰色领带压迫在托尼舌尖，箍过颧骨，在脑后形成一个完美的圆，令他过分潋滟红肿的唇闭不紧，除了紧紧咬进布料别无他法。即使如此，也难以为续。

他就快含不住了。领带的桎梏让他吐不出来，他也不想咽下去。——并非他不喜欢吞下，而是他深知维克多喜欢看他这么做。托尼倔强地不看镜子，所以看不见自己轻颤的长睫、过分湿润的蓝眼睛，以及有一搭没一搭地混杂着自己的眼泪、唾液和喘息，从嘴角缓缓滴落的维克多的气息。

而这还不是唯一的刑罚：维克多的 ** _小独裁者_** 正 ** _独裁_** 地抵在他后穴，画圈，将之润滑，水光可以想见地潋滟。前后双重的敏感刺激、屈尊压迫，都将这追求肉欲快乐的漂亮肉体锻造得更为敏感通红。托尼双掌紧贴镜面，每个细胞都诉说着渴求，幻想着两具身体真正地严丝合缝、亲密无间。熟悉的火热抵在那里死活不上垒，让他心痒难耐。托尼不由得绷紧了小腹，主动撅起翘臀，催促着为他量身定做的这把钥匙狠狠地插进来开启他的锁。

“不看一眼，镜子里的你么？你轻颤的睫毛、抖动的双腿、蜷缩的脚趾。它们很美，斯塔克，和你今天表现出来的顽劣相比…”维克多对着现下也敏感不已的耳朵轻语，缓缓调整体位，确保托尼一抬眼就能看见镜中的自己：“你敢直视镜中的你么？！”

随着音节吐出引爆空气，正在托尼最为颤抖之时维克多骤然解开领带束缚，未等托尼接受他能正常呼吸发声的事实，维克多就轻轻掰过托尼汗湿的脸，半亲吻半啃咬那两瓣等候已久的嘴唇。

已被刺激得有些意识模糊，托尼根本没留意到他身体周围已不单单是维克多了：恶名铁甲覆盖上维克多闲暇的右手，取代温热的小独裁者，冰冷地进入他。

真是糟糕。主权仍攥在主动亲吻他的这个混蛋手里，他还是无法顺利地呼吸，尖叫，表达这不知道是美妙还是痛苦的复杂感受。

一个太了解自己的敌人—爱人—床伴，真的是太他妈的刺激了。按压同一个点，快感却一波更甚一波，正是他最爱的那款，来自他最爱的那人。正当托尼以为随着他即将登顶的生理反应，就会将这局他乐于参与、积极响应的游戏推向最高潮——

维克多毫无征兆地离开了他，徒留快和他热平衡的静止的手甲陪他继续颤抖。

如果不屈从于欲望任凭手甲静置体内，他会比被铐在高加索山的普罗米修斯还要难熬…虽然他也没干啥堪称坏事的好事儿，但比起“差一点点”的生不如死，还不如卖力扭动身躯自力更生，让杜姆看看他才不会一直傻乎乎地失去从容，相反还会更他妈的性感。可杜姆仅利用镜子的虚像看了他一眼，径直走向史蒂芬。

“现在……”杜姆掀开那已经表露出恶果的被子，“让我们看看头号罪人都做了些什么。”

被下，无论是史蒂芬还是床单，都已经乱得不成样。

“啧。斯塔克，就这点能耐么？”维克多头也不回地讽刺，字里行间都是轻蔑不屑，五指却在暗中收紧，低头仿佛检阅床单的皱褶，让史蒂芬直接错过他紧绷的下颚和渐拢的眉峰。

可维克多显然低估了八年不离御前的默契，光凭一次稍纵即逝无人能捕捉的呼吸，史蒂芬便能看穿维克多的心为何而痛。

一边托尼已摆脱了手甲，扶着镜面轻轻按揉着发软的双腿，嘴里正恶狠狠地暗咒着混蛋维克多的急刹车。

维克多从容地抛却西装外套，然后他单膝落在床沿，一只胳膊撑起身体的重量，另一只手轻轻搁放在史蒂芬肩头。像一个怀抱，又像一个牢笼，维克多熟悉的轮廓阴影以史蒂芬完全不熟悉的近距离笼罩在头顶。

“现在，让杜姆给你展示点不一样的……远超托尼·斯塔克所能的给予。”他大掌轻轻一推，史蒂芬就随之落回被褥间。

前戏对两人来说都已不再必要。该敞开的都敞开了，该抖擞的也都挺立着。还有什么可等？

维克多的滚烫抵在同样潮热的入口，却并没有遭遇到料想中的反抗。

“来吧，维克多。”史蒂芬盯着杜姆的眼睛轻唤着，语速适中，嗓音柔和又不失坚定。这几字不仅仅是温柔邀请，更是治愈魔法，为维克多一身伤痛对症下药，保维克多不至被愤怒冲昏头脑。

明明阔别了科学，史蒂芬却像拥有一个强大磁场，专克维克多，为他梳理疯狂，复生理智。此刻显然应该是续奏情色乐章的时刻，但他的至尊法师闭上了双眼，满脸侍奉魔法的肃穆虔诚，像个战士时刻准备献身。

像是任人采撷，是吗？不是。这得是完全地信任了深爱着，史蒂芬才会这般放松地准备交托自己：他孤独的前半生中，从不敢轻易和任何人绑定。墨菲斯托、唯物帝国，随便一个危机就可能令彼此永不再见，痛过无数次死而复生。不如筑一堵高墙，从来就孑然只他一个比较轻松。

这堵墙，对维克多来说却是不存在的。史蒂芬的爱，被各种维度里的无尽时间濯洗过，被各种地狱里的火焰炙烤过，被他所有的痛苦，锤炼过。

杜姆怎忍心在此上再徒加折磨？

那仍然坚硬滚烫、曾让托尼欲罢不能的罪魁祸首缓缓退开了，维克多的英俊脸庞和温暖手掌却离史蒂芬更近。他吻过法师汗津津的额发，用手背蹭了一下史蒂芬微微发热的脸颊。然后他放弃了这一场与托尼的对弈，把被子勉强还能用的部分给史蒂芬裹上了。

史蒂芬眼睫几不可见地抖动了一下，追随着维克多的手看着他裹好自己，没有说话。

那样的眼神让杜姆险些控制不住自己，他只好转身微微退离床边。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……别闹！这搁以前，够笑掉我的反应堆了！爆炸新闻！大名鼎鼎的末日博士，真名竟是维克多·没开始就不行·临阵脱逃·宛如处男·没托尼压根硬不起来·冯·杜姆！”托尼脑袋仍然微微昏眩，嘴上功夫却不减平日。“看这样子，你们以前没做过？你错过了 ** _一个世界_** ，神君 ** _Doof_** （Doof意为傻瓜）！有事儿治安官干干，没事儿干干治安官，这生活多美好！我的史蒂芬这样好，就算没做过好了，难道你真瞎到 ** _从未_** 动过心思？”托尼抛出在他认知里绝对能激怒杜姆的指控，如此他便有个好理由带着幸灾乐祸的神情，盯着杜姆的眼睛，不放过杜姆脸上每个最细微的表情。

连史蒂芬和史蒂芬的斗篷都拼命削尖拉长了耳朵，即使他也说不清自己想听到的到底是杜姆肯定或是否定的答案。

信与不信，杜姆并不擅长也不屑于编织谎言，他比行星吞噬者的胃口更大的骄傲与中世纪欧洲贵族式的荣誉感更从未在这方面帮到他。

即使为了某种不可告人的目的偶尔为之，杜姆的谎言，也早被洛基嘲笑奚落了八百遍；面对年纪小小的弗莱克林·理查兹也没骗过他一天；就连丝毫不懂地球人情世故的银影侠，也在初见就一针见血地指出杜姆的粉饰太平多么拙劣可笑。

当然了，地球最聪明的大天才托尼·斯塔克这些年被杜姆驴了这么多次，也只是因为……名为维克多·冯·杜姆的这个混蛋家伙令托尼倾心的瞬间恐怕并不比史蒂芬少。

“史蒂芬有多好，斯塔克，你大可不必用这种连初生儿都能分辨出的事实，来侮辱我们的智商。”

杜姆从不追随任何人。但在两人相遇之前，听说至尊法师痛失爱徒，骄傲如杜姆，脑子里也确实闪过拜在史蒂芬门下学艺的微弱火苗。

杜姆从不信任任何人。但法师比赛上，八方满座，寥寥数眼，杜姆就决定让史蒂芬助他达成对他来说重逾生命的夙愿。为此甚至不惜机关算尽、步步为营，只为新任至尊法师自愿掉入网罗。

杜姆从不搭伴任何人。但大千世界、万物终焉，在多元宇宙的时间尽头，逆天之旅站在杜姆身边的人正是唯一能懂他的史蒂芬。

杜姆从不依靠任何人。但失去一切、自身难保、处在自己生命中最操蛋的一年的史蒂芬不请自来地出现在神盾局，死皮赖脸地要管他闲事时，杜姆不由自主地坐上了那个在他看来除了颜色都十分滑稽可笑的漂浮绿坐垫。

“你们那八年……”见杜姆竟沉默着思考着这个问题，托尼突然有种说不出的烦躁，一时间欲言又止。

啊，那八年啊。杜姆是神，世界是他的。阿戈摩托治安官独自一人拥有了全知全能之神的所有信任和钟爱……

他信任史蒂芬，尊敬史蒂芬，甚至有点喜爱。又或者不仅仅是有点，实际上一定比他愿意承认的多很多。杜姆的心极大，装得下九千九百九十九个计划，装得下多元宇宙里每一片浩瀚星空，装得下不同维度间每一条时间洪流。杜姆的心又极小，很少有人能占据一角——母亲、小瓦、小克、理查兹，以及……世人皆知被他放在心尖上的斯塔克……而史蒂芬在他心里，是个最特殊的位置。是他对世间一切不信任而造成的那片虚无中唯一的盲点。那点微微泛着金光，像漆黑一片中唯一的火光。无人取代，却从来无关肉欲。他的确从未有过玩亵的念头。

杜姆向来直白坦诚，是否会有人因此受伤，却从未是他的顾虑担忧。薄唇微启，正准备矢口否认，却看见托尼眼中过于殷切的审问。

托尼想要杜姆独一无二的恩宠，自己却是不满足于一个怀抱的偷心小贼。一个该死的小混蛋。

这便是科学家与法师的不同。不问等价交换，只追求以最小的投入、最高的效率，得到最优的结果。

他的否认，正是托尼想要听到的那个答案。于是已到嘴边的话就这么溜走了。

杜姆不是个擅长撒谎的人，但他总有比撒谎更高明的办法。

“那会累坏他。”彼时他那心系天下的治安官，操心着斗界每一件在杜姆看来无伤大局的小事、事必亲躬地关怀着他所认识与不认识的每个人。那常令杜姆不悦，为了他处处劳心的治安官皱过数不清多少次的眉头——但那就是他的治安官，那是全知全能的神也无法改变的事实。“他可是杜姆的重要资产，全能之神的 ** _右手_** 。”然后，像是被勾起了某种不快的回忆，维克多垂下头。“虽然……他同样愚蠢得令杜姆不得不承受断手之痛……”

“虽然说出来会让你难受，但那是我必须做的。”

“我是挺难受的。”令杜姆感到难受的事儿，向来不多。杜姆意志的铁与血，也抑制不住因一个 ** _叛徒_** 心伤。

“一如概往地，我为你的难受感到难受。但我可以帮助你，我起过誓。”他起身下床，朝维克多而去。

下一刻，史蒂芬双膝落地，仰头凝望杜姆——像作为维克多的树下之臣那八年里他一直做的那样。不同的是，这次两人之间的距离终于真正意义上的近在咫尺。背景中再无尤克特拉希尔世界之树错综复杂的旋曲盘桓，但这个熟悉的角度仍令史蒂芬心安。

终于，他伸出双手，安置维克多双腿外侧，隔着轻薄的衣料感受丰筋多力的股外侧肌。作为治安官的年岁里他从未如此“僭越”，也就不怪维克多此时说不出话来。前医科大鳄熟知每一块肌肉的名字，甚至知道怎样刺激那比例完美的肌肉下的感受器来传递性的信号。此刻，那不再壁坚垒固地把自己藏进重甲的健美身躯本就有一处坚硬非常，此刻更是惊人地精神。史蒂芬吻了上去，明显感受到维克多更加收紧的肌肉。

舌尖轻动，史蒂芬仅仅吞进了一点点，就不再冒进，就安安静静轻轻浅浅地闭眼含了一会儿，一只手在维克多腿上支撑自己，另只手轻颤的五指挨上维克多垂在身侧的指尖。维克多几乎是立刻握住史蒂芬的手，牢牢攥紧在手心。

史蒂芬的唇终于退离，偏头微喘几下，像涨潮时暂时退却只为下次拍岸更加惊涛瀚浪。下次进攻，他一吞到底，唇舌并用地给维克多深喉，然后退出，再轮回……没有人能比一个法师更擅长轮回——吞吐间带着一心向杜的虔诚，精雕细琢的匠心，孜孜不倦的专注。和漫不经心的托尼全然不同，史蒂芬总有无比多的耐心……

……

…………

………………

那是完全不同于托尼的重量，带着完全不同于托尼的霸道。史蒂芬随着维克多撞进他身体、填满他灵魂的节奏轻喘，像节拍器追着主旋律。任由维克多发梢的汗随着律动挥洒滴落在自己胸膛。

『 _维克多·冯·杜姆。他看上去那么俊俏……我是说虽然他没有我们魅力四射的时髦胡子，但他仍那么俊俏。伤疤尽消，英气逼人。_ 』

——史蒂芬始终记得那时托尼语气里的惊讶、好奇、不甘以及藏不住的心旌荡漾。

那时的史蒂芬不以为然、试图向托尼建议“容光焕发咒”这种可能，对方并不想听并一口咬定杜姆从未用过类似咒语，似乎对杜姆的容貌有种偏执般的着迷。

而那并不能怪托尼。

如今角色变换，史蒂芬此刻终于处于“托尼视角”，承受着杜姆的万千宠爱，清晰地回忆起托尼表达对第一次见到维克多真容时的每一个字，终于心悦诚服深表赞同。

那可绝非什么“容光焕发咒”。——即使你身怀那等法力去执行，也绝对不会有造物主这样优秀的品味与想象力。

托尼只有一处说的不对，并非是伤疤尽消。左颊微疤让维克多看上去更有男子气概，像古罗马时代流传下来由时间隽刻了古老魅力的完美的不完美艺术品。

史蒂芬将维克多从他那被恶魔毁于一旦的杜姆堡废墟里挖出来时，也曾一度担心那副托尼最喜欢的好皮囊会再次毁于一旦。好在至尊与亚魁法师强强联手，才挽救了一场天大的遗憾……

『 _维克多更喜欢从后面操我，除了他那固执可笑的自负骄傲，也是他不满有时他还没进来，我看着他的脸就莫名其妙地射了。他喜欢掌控一切，一切都得按他的节奏来。_ 』

于是史蒂芬也轻轻闭上眼，被维克多充满的感觉就益渐清晰——杜姆的小独裁者果然也同托尼带着抱怨的语气向他炫耀过400次的那样尺寸惊人。

~~『~~ _~~每个毁灭机甲都装有臀部发动机，那是因为它们自恋又自大的主人想要把自己完美复刻……~~ _ ~~』~~

也是归功于托尼之前的一次次释放，即便有着 ~~臀部发动机的~~ 维克多尺寸惊人，也没让史蒂芬有过任何不应期。

维克多也同样是个受益者。借着托尼注满史蒂芬体内的液体，长驱直入的第一刻起，便已明白此刻绽放在自己身下的史蒂芬，已不知被托尼来回折磨了多少次。

托尼总这样，仗着绝境病毒，在床上恃宠而骄。即使是杜姆，也有那么 ** _少数_** 几次 ** _险些_** 被磨人的托尼搞得 ** _几乎_** 力不从心。 维克多不禁对史蒂芬心生怜惜。再一次意识到托尼和史蒂芬也曾是这般密不可分抵死缠绵，维克多深锁的眉头拧得更紧了，唯独这一次，他不知究竟是为着托尼胆敢顽劣不节制地背着他偷欢，还是为着史蒂芬连在床上都发挥到淋漓尽致的该死的利他主义圣母癌晚期。

他大手握牢了史蒂芬布满两种不同尺寸指印的腰，保持着深深刺入的姿势，毫无预警地将史蒂芬从床上提起，突如其来的强烈刺激带来的快感终于引得一直咬着下唇的史蒂芬失声尖叫，颤抖着喘气的史蒂芬还没来得及再度闭上嘴，就被维克多掠夺了呼吸。尝到血腥的味道，维克多十分不满，用舌尖在史蒂芬伤处来回描摹舔碾。

“抱紧了，医生。”维克多吻了吻史蒂芬的耳垂，让史蒂芬正对他骑在腰间，将史蒂芬的腰微微抬起，然后轻轻放松力度让他落下。进进出出，来来回回，每次史蒂芬潮湿的穴口将他整根吞没绞紧时，史蒂芬都会随着维克多顶弄的节奏尖叫呻吟。

杜姆很喜欢。因此每到此时，他都会鼓励性地在史蒂芬潮红的颈侧、肩头、锁骨处标记一个新的署名。

维克多对他的治安官总有种超出一般的钟爱与仁慈，因此他准许顿失平衡的史蒂芬双臂落向他后颈，准许史蒂芬在原本只有托尼能涉足的背脊上留下抓痕，准许史蒂芬喷射着炙热的性器把他因史蒂芬而变得硬邦邦的小腹弄得一团糟……但他绝不允许史蒂芬在他卖力插着他的时候，嘴里喊着另一个男人的名字——

“托尼……”因为体位变换，因为一次不经意抬眼，史蒂芬与托尼目光相对，身陷情欲的史蒂芬一瞬间清醒。嘴里还抖着难以抑制的呻吟，腿间软到合不拢也用不上力，被维克多持续占有着的穴口流出已不知是属于谁的馈赠……他挣扎着想要起身，却被维克多紧箍着腰的大手狠狠地按了回去。

事关自尊，即使是维克多深爱的托尼也不能让维克多网开一面。他低吼一声，把史蒂芬翻了个面，背对着托尼的目光，更加深入地顶了进去。

在此之前，托尼注视着、倾听着，他的维克多和他的史蒂芬。从他的角度，托尼刚好看见维克多沟深垒高纵横交贯的背肌。每当维克多在史蒂芬温柔的网罗中陷进最深处，背上那些蕴含无限力量的肌肉都因他抽送的动作奋起纠结、收缩隆起。其中每一根线条的每一个角度的每一种姿态，没有人能比托尼更熟悉——在他们一次次欢爱中，托尼曾用手指描摹过千遍，不止一次留下鲜红的抓痕。在维克多温柔耐心地前戏、为托尼扩张时；在维克多无视托尼一次次口头求饶，无情地攻城略地时；在维克多轻轻地折起托尼的腰，只为让两人贴合得更加紧密时；在维克多趁托尼最无防备，狠狠碾过他最脆弱的一点时；在维克多轻轻吻过托尼眼里盛不下的眼泪时；在维克多用自己的呼吸封锁托尼失声的浪叫时；在维克多因托尼的一次皱眉，突然停下按兵不动时；在维克多把托尼送向天堂和地狱的临界点时；在维克多把托尼钉在怀里，掐着托尼的腰不容拒绝地注满他时；在维克多疯狂过后，趴在托尼身上难得柔软得像一只末日泰迪熊时……维克多的背肌托尼感受过千遍，倘若有天那些骄傲的棱角被逐渐磨平，必然不是坎坷磨难的摧残风化，而是因着托尼手指的温柔打磨。

可他从来没有机会在这种情境下亲眼看见，直到今天——维克多宽广结实的后背果然与托尼想象的一样充满力量美。

仅仅是视觉盛宴，远远不能令托尼满足。他不满意此刻享受极致快乐的人员名单里没有他—也就因此埋怨起自己不够有魅力不够迷死人。他渴望一个层次：任何人，无论讨厌他喜爱他还是并不关注他，提到某一点，除了承认他好别无他法。

于是托尼不再甘愿旁观。撑着墙起身，坚定的脚步把他带到两个人旁边。他在纠缠的人体旁边双手抱胸，居高临下，精于亲吻的红唇一挑，眼看就要以语言为武器向这两人抗争——

意料之中地，维克多并不理会，动作依旧富有力量感，力量依旧十分凝练。

倒是史蒂芬……他睁开了朦胧的双眼，比维克多要瘦削不少的身体随着动作而起落，和脸颊一样都飞上霞光般的红，一副被情欲染透的样子，却从中抽身回望托尼，眼光隔着水雾直接看破托尼的欲念与诉求。那双手本揪着床单，此刻抽身出来，带着神经坏死病人特有的颤抖，抵达托尼缺乏照顾的下体。

托尼顺着他的手低下头。多年前的那场手术除了留给史蒂芬如影随形的颤抖与疼痛，还遗赠他除不掉的惊人疤痕。

令人—令托尼厌恶承认的是，他觉得那双手反而更美。作为医学界翘楚的斯特兰奇医生手指如拔节的竹子一般笔直而关节分明，整只手没有一丝一毫多余的肉，发力时筋骨更加明显，白皙又泛着健康的红色。意味着极大痛苦和巨大失落的疤痕沿着每一根手指正中汇向手背，对应着主要神经的位置，同样是红色，却以狰狞的颜色与悲痛的历史反衬着这个男人的大温柔、大智慧。

去他的大智慧吧。那双好看得不输维克多背肌的手现在放上了托尼的命脉，现在托尼只考虑大快乐。

法师那双手要好好把握住托尼的小铁实在太难了。——好几次，眼看着就要滑脱让动作断层，好在托尼伸掌轻轻覆盖在史蒂芬颤抖的双手上，稳住它们、温暖它们、包裹它们……托尼以拇指拂过每一道疤痕，就好像这双在法师眼里形同废物的双手，在托尼这儿却成了决不松手的珍宝。然后，托尼引领它们定点到一个个穴位，更精准地带着自己走向又一波高潮——事实上，那可能渐渐变得多此一举——再任由史蒂芬随着维克多的节奏和他自己的颤抖哆嗦下去，那误打误撞的刺激就要让小铁早早缴械在史蒂芬手里。

因托尼的加入，史蒂芬突然紧张起来，甬道猛地收缩，绞得插在里面冲刺的维克多举步维艰。

炼金术师的手或许可以点石成金。而托尼则在至尊法师的手里淬火成钢。很快，托尼就不满足于这种刺激。天知道，他已经硬了这么久，从 ** _明目张胆_** 地勾引维克多干他开始，到方才 ** _暗中观察_** 维克多与史蒂芬游戏。在维克多抱着史蒂芬进进出出的时间里，托尼也难耐地跟着抚慰自己……

维克多看在眼里。两人的视线在史蒂芬上方牵扯交融，维克多几乎是立刻就明白了托尼的心思。于是他扶着史蒂芬的腰，把法师从床尾抱下了地。

三个人的战场就此转移到床下。史蒂芬的双手被引导着滑向托尼的大腿，维克多快狠准的霸道碾压让史蒂芬失声尖叫，托尼当机立断趁着这个间隙劈开史蒂芬的呼吸，把自己挺立的火热挤进史蒂芬唇齿之间。

要承受最多的人—史蒂芬，照单全收，仿佛晚期圣母癌确实肆虐在他身体中每个细胞。任由托尼按着脑袋，任由维克多掐住臀部，一快一慢、一唱一和地蚕食享用着他任君品尝的身体。

“怎么样？对维克多的表现还算满意吗？”托尼揉了揉史蒂芬的发顶。

这问题就是那只在亚马逊雨林扇动翅膀的蝴蝶——史蒂芬双肩一颤，呜鸣一声，细碎的呼吸却被托尼更起劲儿的一次挺动逼回气管里；维克多被史蒂芬突然的收缩逼至绝路，紧紧陷在史蒂芬的最深处，被压迫的巨大快感让他难得地遗漏出一声低吼。

而罪魁祸首托尼，好整以暇地享受着令他啧啧称奇的视角: 掌下是史蒂芬被眼泪沾湿了睫毛的正面大特写，只要稍稍板起他的头就能细细品味史蒂芬潮红的脸上每一个细微的表情。顺着史蒂芬布满汗珠的裸背将视线慢慢拉远，就能清楚瞧见维克多和史蒂芬不断分分合合的交融点，随着维克多每一次撞击，变得更加一塌糊涂。

维克多的大手时而在史蒂芬的臀上掐出新的痕迹；时而像是不满于托尼的过度占有，而捉住 ** _他的_** 治安官的腰将他更加提向自己。最后干脆长臂自下方穿插而过，滑向史蒂芬的肚子，抱紧他把他整张汗湿的后背拽进自己怀抱里……

因为这个动作，史蒂芬被迫离开托尼，酸软的双膝支撑不住法师疲惫的身躯，将倾将覆，眼疾手快的托尼在史蒂芬倒下前，接受了他的重量，顺利让史蒂芬栽倒进他怀里。

当维克多把自己从史蒂芬已被操了个彻底的后穴中拔出时，史蒂芬虚环着托尼的脖子在他肩头喘气。托尼揽着史蒂芬的腰将他转了个圈，让史蒂芬背靠着自己，一边吻着他的侧颈一边在他耳边喷洒温热的气息：“你一定想死我了，宝贝儿。”

这世界上总不乏试探杜姆底线的傻瓜，而他们往往付出了巨额代价。立马中套、破绽百出的莽夫式反击从不是杜姆的风格。杜姆向来眼光更长远——这回合养精蓄锐，下回合好教托尼做人—教他如何做维克多·冯·杜姆的人。

 


	2. 插图，黄图预警

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文开头一幕的插图……

[ ](https://i.loli.net/2018/06/03/5b140e4c8fcbf.jpg)

[点击放大](https://i.loli.net/2018/06/03/5b140e4c8fcbf.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

“想我对么？”托尼轻啄了一下史蒂芬的耳垂，舌尖沿着敏感的耳廓下滑，舔舐研磨。他印在法师颈侧的每一点炽热呼吸，都涨满了对怀中爱人最直白的渴求。

史蒂芬感受到包裹着自己的怀抱一点点收紧，感受到托尼掌心的温热在自己小腹上交叠，留恋地来回摩挲着，灵巧的指尖挑去汗珠、匀开白浊、揉开一切已然作旧的不可言说；指腹薄茧抹过雪白肚皮表面重重叠叠的掐痕——它们与工程师十指的形状全然不合。东方名瓷般苍白、柔滑、脆弱的皮肤把一连串颤栗回馈给工程师忙于弹拨抚弄的十指。法师紧抿的双唇间偶尔遗漏出一些细弱喘息，变成燃料喂养着工程师眼中的熊熊烈焰。这场大火瞬间燎原、蔓延指尖，也一并点燃史蒂芬，唤醒法师每一个也叫嚣着渴求的表皮细胞。托尼一手捏住史蒂芬同样指痕纵横的臀尖，一手扶着比手掌更烫的坚硬抵在双臀之间，把通往极乐的次元裂缝在一瞬间逼出湿意。

想他吗？

法师心口直颤，肯定的答案呼之欲出，却仍在溃败边缘坚持着史蒂芬·斯特兰奇固有的骄傲，艰难隐忍着不肯开口……

终于，被向来缺少耐心的大天才毫不遮掩的热切思念一阵抢白——

“我的……”托尼低沉的呼唤纷纷乱乱地吻在史蒂芬耳沿。“史蒂维……”随之而来的是胡须轻刮颈侧的酥麻感。又一个刻意柔软的吻，印在几乎承不住法师心跳的动脉之上——如果此时托尼咬下去，史蒂芬就一定会立刻死在爱人怀里。

“你想要蝴蝶？那么你有了。”很多很多很多个吻飞离脖子、轻盈落在史蒂芬肩头。

托尼说的一点没错，他一定趁着史蒂芬不注意，把蝴蝶全藏进史蒂芬的身体里。像那首老歌唱的——“Oh baby you give me butterflies inside”——也许托尼才是真正编织美好的魔法大师。也也许这只是个梦，根本不真实。那就让他爱的托尼在梦里像这样抄彻彻底底地 ** _爱_** 他。

法师刚缓过一口气的双唇微启，未行成第一个音节，就被一声短促惊喘取代。——毫无防备的后穴已被滚烫肉刃劈裂贯穿。饱胀感让史蒂芬在一瞬间恍惚以为维克多从未离开。他在疼痛中压抑欣喜，颤抖中放软腰肢，婉转中溢出更多更多的细碎呻吟，一边乖顺地夹好屁股，一边屏住呼吸任人摆布。史蒂芬被操透的肠道悄悄绞紧、含蓄却努力地表达着挽留，恨不得倾尽时间法术把这充实的一刻留住。

假如这也是个梦，那就让他梦想成真吧！他是那朵虚幻的高岭夜花，孤高开在夜深梦静人不知。只有当早晨吻着他时，才颤栗着叹息一声，婉转萎落在地，与他一身骄傲一起。

那是他的光，他是光的影。

 ** _曾_** 是。

那些不得已上升到争吵猜忌的绝望宿命，那些亲手扼杀在摇篮里的凄美爱情，那些突然撕碎美好的巨大悲剧之后——在他被迫遗忘一切又主动寻回种种过往的今天——全新全异的世界里，是全心全意的史蒂芬——他初心不改，仍甘愿将自己的身与心一同呈递。

直至整根拔出又再次长驱直入的凶悍力度让史蒂芬在一瞬间清醒。更为熟悉的温度、形状、质感与力量，就连偏好的侵入角度都早已铭刻进史蒂芬的骨血里。每一根神经都条件反射地传递着这种默契，每一个细胞都第一时间拥抱着这份亲昵。

“托尼……”低吟只一声，就被迫转折为断断续续的泣音，被逼着全心感受这个急色的、冒进的、可恶透顶又志在必得的托尼。

天地良心，托尼本有心做个体贴温柔的伴侣，可史蒂芬似乎永远擅长让这成为不可能的任务。法师痉挛的肠道急剧收缩着，不断挤压着托尼行进到一半的顶端。史蒂芬一定很痛，深陷在托尼怀中瑟瑟发抖，眼泪滴落在托尼揽着他肚子的手背上——这个完美宝贝，美丽到不真实的，骄傲又乖巧、脆弱又坚韧的受害者。任何心理健康、功能正常的男性都会被这种欲迎还拒的姿态轻易激起兽欲。也许杜姆尚因经年敬意爱得克制，托尼却绝对更为坦诚。怀中那人被杜姆宠爱到数波高潮的余韵刚退去，此刻史蒂芬过于紧涩，而托尼十分乐意亲力亲为将他的宝贝重新操开操软。

熟练成就完美，在无数次过往中，托尼品尝史蒂芬的手段早就炉火纯青。滚烫的茎身强行撑开准备不足而微微推拒的穴口，狠狠挤入。史蒂芬的身体明显还处于不应期，了然的托尼已全然不顾，不由分说地捉着史蒂芬的胯，用上更大力度推向深处。随着囊袋毫无缓冲地笔直撞上紧致浑圆的臀肉，全勃的性器没有一丝停顿地尽根没入，怒张的血管剐过软肉一插到底，直至熟悉的前端紧紧压迫着刚被杜姆反复标记过的前列腺上，收复失土重新占地为王。

几乎没有间断地先后吞进两根阴茎的羞耻感冲刷着史蒂芬的灵魂，它们那样不同，却又那么同样地争相逼迫着他在痛苦与极乐的悬崖边缘挣扎。法师严丝合缝地含着托尼，为自己刚才不忠的幻想感到一丝后知后觉的愧怯。而他甚至知道他的幻想对象在这一刻很可能正看着他，看着他侍奉过杜姆的身体对托尼全盘接纳，看着他被托尼掐着大开大合地操干。这种种假设刚划过大脑，神经科天才就意识到自己在这一瞬间到达了传说中的颅内高潮。欲望如法尔丁的烈焰一般将他炙烤，前所未有的兴奋浪潮击退羞耻，瞬间将他没顶……逐渐涣散的意识里只剩下肉穴被越撑越满的直观感受，视线一片模糊，史蒂芬终于难得失控地尖叫着哭出声来。

“我知道，宝贝儿。”托尼因此受到了莫大的鼓舞，顶弄得更加起劲，横冲直撞的力度几乎将法师操到灵体出窍。“比起维克多，我才是那个能令你……操！啊！史蒂芬你！呵啊！”

法师在工程师怀中无助轻颤，两腿间软下来的茎身抖动着，已经什么都射不出，五指不由自主地包裹着自己根部，史蒂芬连套弄的力气都没有，而托尼发狠的一次次顶撞显然帮到了他，带动他发抖的手给自己一点点慰藉……

此刻后穴充盈着痛苦，唇间却吟唱着欢愉。想要像这样被填满，被反复使用，想要比神君的温柔宠爱更粗暴无节制的玩弄，而托尼这个绝好情人比杜姆更懂得这点。史蒂芬是这个维度的至尊，他一度是神的治安官，但圣洁虔诚的他幻想着自己侍奉魔法的身体在神的祭坛上被狠狠侵犯，将所有快乐交给引领反叛军的异教徒托尼。

就在不久前他亲眼看着杜姆与托尼，也偷偷幻想过同样情景在自己身上重现——被摁在镜子前，连呼吸都被牢牢攒在掌心，乖顺地由着他的铁血君王狠狠惩罚。想要亲眼看着自己被贯穿。想要像古时被烧死的女巫那样，在情人面前被处以极刑。

史蒂芬知道他的国王也正在咫尺之处，他却不敢直视，干脆阖上双眼。他的国王却仿佛不肯放过可怜的他，擅自出现在他脑海里。国王一身重甲，一语不发，抱着胳膊，带着每次因国事意见相左的那种不悦盯着他——最终国王总会纵容般地垂询面圣的他究竟有没有 ** _真正紧要_** 的事情。就仿佛国王早已洞悉法师将真正紧要的那件事深深埋藏进心底。

从新的宇宙醒来的法师曾经丢失过一段据说长达八年记忆，过目不忘的大脑能记得的只剩模糊的只言片语。

“我并不知晓一切，但我 ** _知道_** 我拥有你。”把骄傲当做第二层皮肤的神对他承认自己并不全知。“你拥有全能之神的信任，杜姆对你的钟爱。”

“不……不行……太多了……我……不……”史蒂芬攀上前所未有的高峰，五指透湿，大脑白茫茫一片，循着本能弓起身子去迎合托尼的冲撞。

因此埋进更深处的托尼却不得不停下律动——也许是史蒂芬本就被他们的国王灌得满满当当，也许是史蒂芬突如其来的剧烈收缩卡得托尼寸步难行。紧致湿热的肠道不断挤压着敏感的龟头，绝境病毒的超级反射力将这种感觉放大了十倍回馈给托尼。史蒂芬感到喷洒后颈的鼻息渐渐湿润，覆满他皮肤的呼吸温热熨人，紧贴着耳廓的急喘几乎勾起医生本能的担忧，就连情人间的耳语也变得断断续续：“你……史蒂芬……你……这个淫荡宝贝……是想我现在就射在你里面吗？”托尼发狠地捏了一把法师的臀肉，又添一道直到明天都不可能消失的痕迹。

法师皱了皱眉，双眼低垂，努力忍下不适。自己并没有关系，他知道托尼忍了很久，需要释放。他大脑昏眩，颤抖湿润的十指覆上狠狠掐进自己细腰的双手，送出无声鼓励，邀请对方进一步使用自己的身体，嘴上却呻吟着：“嗯……托尼……你……啊……你这个混蛋……你……”

“是我——托尼· ** _你的_** 混蛋·爽死你·仅仅塞着你就比维克多棒百倍·斯塔克，你可不就爱死了这个混蛋？”

“我讨厌你！”

“我也爱你，史蒂芬。”

“嗯……嗯……”埋在甬道中的凶器已经没有在抽动，史蒂芬的肠壁却不断摩擦着托尼，迫不及待地催促着爱的滋润给予。

“啊！史蒂芬……操！你里面还有地儿吗？”托尼低喘一声，不明白为什么即使在这种时刻，史蒂芬的美仍然无懈可击。爬上托尼床的美人们多数是种现代的、美国的、消费品式俗美。唯独史蒂芬不同，他的清高傲洁仍沉潜在被欲望蒸腾成樱花色的皮肤之下，即使被流淌着原始冲动的潋滟爱河洗刷千遍，也无法掩去沙硕中古典纯粹的璀璨遗珠。

可惜这一刻托尼顾不上细赏，他急着把自己往外抽，却被操到红肿的入口紧紧咬住。工程师急不可耐的双手紧紧掐在法师臀上，“啵”的一声拔出，汹涌的白浊决堤泛滥，顺着史蒂芬颤抖的雪白大腿滴落。

一瞬间的空虚让史蒂芬几乎哭出来。几乎同时，托尼射在史蒂芬雪白的后腰上。

开不了口传达思念？没有关系。此刻抱他的是托尼，一颗不炸得人浪叫不止疲软力尽就不甘罢休的情欲炸弹，一个冒进急色又偏偏能迅速想出绝妙方案的天才。要么是让他随后用哭腔求饶反反复复把这个答案抖出，要么是让他喉咙嘶哑最后只能不发一语地默认这个事实……托尼总会有办法的。

熟知代价与收获的至尊法师觉得与其在节节败退后投降，那还不如将享乐的时间线提前到当下。

于是史蒂芬轻轻闭上眼，一手揉捏着自己的昂扬，一手摸索着探向嗡动的后穴，长指掀开仍残存着托尼热度的地方。“想你，托尼……想你……插进来。”他略带沙哑的声音听在托尼耳里就像某种动听咒语的低声吟唱，而这个咒语明显地蛊惑人心。

托尼紧紧盯着另一个爱人占有欲的证明顺着法师的长指从洞口迅速流失，天才大脑飞速运转计算着残余。他想同样感受到这一点的史蒂芬也因此兴奋，两个人都在接连再续的情爱交响中不可自拔，不然那火热的欲望为何如此急切地故地重游、徘徊在攀登极乐的入口？不然那入口又为何如此迅速地泄出邀请的爱液？

“如你所愿，宝贝儿。”这一次，他进入得如此轻易。仅仅是浅浅刺入就让史蒂芬尖叫不已。

“啊——托尼。”

抵达尽头的时候，托尼压着史蒂芬的背，将他放倒在地。

双膝一软落进地毯的一刹那，史蒂芬双掌勉强撑向地面。这个乖顺的宝贝刚寻回平衡就自发自动地撅起双臀，托尼又急不可耐地捉着法师的腰将他提得更高更近。一跃成为特写镜头呈献给托尼的翘臀里包夹着欲望，让两人紧密相连那根桥梁烫热无比、重燃动能。这个绝好的角度让托尼居高临下地肏进秘径最深处，而过分敏感的内壁皱褶像一双双小手争相拥抱着久别重逢的爱侣，那些紧密的小突起像金属遇上磁石紧紧吸附着小铁摩擦出爱的火花。这逼得忍耐已久的托尼像痛失电闸的强力电流直接爆发。仗着轻车熟路、用明显过激的力度急速抽插、每一下都顶在两人无数次实验出真理的敏感点上。一次次极限冲刺不断刷新着前一下的速率�记录，每一次都撞得更重更深，几乎要将法师体内的最后一点理智挖掘出来，将之彻底碾碎。就连之前被初次造访的国王细心爱抚悉心照料过的隐秘角落也被工程师一一找到，善于探索的天才用恢恢铁网将史蒂芬禁锢在身下，完完全全吃了个透。

 


End file.
